Suppressor
Suppressors (or silencers) are a type of attachment that have appeared in every game since Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. Suppressors reduces muzzle flash and the amount of noise the player's shots make. In some games, they also improve weapon accuracy at the expense of damage, and prevent the player from appearing on the enemy's radar when firing. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The Suppressor can be seen throughout the campaign, though due to the low health of enemies, offers no real advantage over non-suppressed variants of similar weapons, outside of a marked increase in accuracy. It can be seen attached to the MN106 R.D.S and the MAC11 in Palace Invasion, on the MN106 C.R.D.S. in Tracking the Supplier Pt. 1 and Tracking the Supplier Pt, 2, on the AK-47 and MP5 in Tracking the Supplier Pt. 1, and on the Beretta M9 in Oil Slick. Multiplayer The Suppressor is extremely common online, as the MN106, AK-47, MP5, MAC11 and Beretta M9 all have unlockable "Silenced" variants with attached Suppressors. The Suppressor increases a weapon's accuracy, while in turn producing a highly distinctive sound. Suppressed variants are usually the final variant of a weapon to be unlocked, with the exception of the AK-47, which has an additional Gold variant. Trivia * In Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, the Suppressor can be seen with a unique brown camouflage on the NX8 Handgun. Gallery MC2Sup6.PNG|The Suppressor on a MP5. MC2Sup5.PNG|Clear view of a Suppressor on a MAC11. MC2Sup4.PNG|The Suppressor on an AK-47. MC2Sup3.PNG|A suppressed MN106. MC2Sup1.PNG|The suppressed Beretta M9 MC2Sup2.PNG|Ditto. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation }} Campaign The Suppressor is rarely seen in the campaign of Modern Combat 3. It can be seen attached to an Intercept-L200, along with a Thermal sight in the mission Cold-Blooded, on a ZN6-Prototype, along with an ACOG, in the mission Facade, on a TXR-Reaper, along with a Red dot sight in the mission Dragon King of the Sea, as well as the player's MK45 in the same mission. Multiplayer The Suppressor is available as an optional attachment for most weapon types, excluding shotguns, LMGs and launchers, for 4000 credits. The Suppressor hides the player from enemy radar, as well as muffling the sound of the player's shots. In addition, the weapon's muzzle flash is almost completely eliminated, though these benefits come at a cost. The damage of each shot is greatly reduced, though this can be slightly countered by choosing a weapon with already high damage stats, or by using the FMJ rounds to counter the drop in damage. Note if using pistols as you will still appear on enemy radar. The Suppressor cannot be paired with the Flash Hider. Trivia * Suppressed pistols in Modern Combat 3 share the same firing sound as all silenced weapons in Modern Combat 2 and Tom Clancy's Shadow Vanguard 6, another Gameloft title. Gallery Sup3.PNG|The Suppressor on an MC81|link=MC81 Sup1.PNG|The Suppressor on an Intercept L-200|link=Intercept-L200 Sup 4.PNG|The Suppressor on an ACM|link=ACM MC3-WALKER MK23.PNG|Walker being handed a suppressed MK45 in Dragon King of the Sea See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour In Zero Hour, different types of suppressors were introduced. There are four types of suppressors, each with a different effect on the weapon. Different types of suppressors are available for some weapons and not available for others. The following suppressors are seen here: * Sound Suppressor * Linear Compensator * Integral Suppressor * Phase Canceller See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout In Modern Combat 5: Blackout, suppressors are available for most types of weapons, including assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles, light machine guns, and pistols. Suppressors reduce muzzle flash, and prevent the player from appearing on the enemy radar when firing; they also offer a significant boost in weapon accuracy, but at the expense of lowered damage and range. The following suppressors are available: *Assault Sound Suppressor *Integrated Suppressor *PT7 Silencer *Pistol QL Silencer *KL9 Sound Suppressor *SMG Silencer *XB31 Sound Suppressor *Suppressor Mk X See also External links * wikipedia:Suppressor Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Attachments Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics